Unexpected Words
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: She knew had a friend that was on her side, even though in three days, they would be miles apart. Maybe, just maybe…it was possible to find some words of encouragement from an unexpected person." Chase/Dana friendship. A one-shot. Minor DL and CZ.


"Honey," Dana's mother sat her down on a patio chair on a warm summer night in Arizona. Her mother's voice shook and trembled, looking at her with sad eyes, "summer is coming to a close and before you know it, you'll be back in school."

Dana brushed off her mother's faltering voice. In two weeks, she would be on a flight from Arizona to California, to be at PCA. She wouldn't be seeing her mom for quite a few months...probably, not until Thanksgiving, at least. Her mom was probably just sad she had to leave again for another year at boarding school. She and her mom were pretty close. To most people, she was just that snobbish girl with a snarky attitude. Around her mom, she could actually be herself…a little cooler, a little more relaxed, and a lot more talkative.

She could hold her excitement no more, even though she did feel a little guilty as her mom gave her another poignant look as she said, "Mom, I can hardly wait to go back to PCA! It took me awhile to get used to living on my own and getting used to my overly-preppy roommate, Nicole. Truthfully, I was happy when summer was here, and I got to come back home to Arizona. But honestly, over the past few weeks, I've been missing it. I can't wait to go back!" she gushed.

Her mom let out a sigh through a pained, tight smile, "The thing is, dear…I don't quite know how to tell you this…" she trailed off. Dana fell silent, time standing still, "I'm getting a promotion…which means we'll be moving to France."

Dana glanced turned around in her seat and glanced back at the house behind her. She would miss Arizona terribly. She loved going down to the small canyons by her house and watch the sunset. The desert was such a place to let go of all your thoughts and just take in the breathtaking beauty surrounding you.

Then again, having a house in France wouldn't be so bad. It was something she could definitely brag about to Nicole and Zoey. Dana always loved embarking on new adventures…spending her summers in France would definitely be quite some adventure.

"Mom! This is great! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" the Latina cracked a smile at this. She didn't do so very often.

"Let me finish," he mother put her hands on her shoulders, "Trips to and from France to California three or four times a year is quite expensive. Not to mention PCA tuition to boot. I'm sorry, Dana, but you're not going back to Pacific Coast Academy this year."

A nightmare, her mom was planning a very belated April fool's joke on her, an out-of-body experience, and being in a parallel universe were some of the theories her mind conjured up.

"What?!" she shrieked at her mother. Her high hopes, her dreams, her expectations for next year…were all crashing down on her.

"It'll be an experience of a lifetime, Dana! I've found a wonderful boarding school there that I'm sure you'll really like," her mom pulled out a brochure.

Dana could feel her eyes tearing up. Soon, the pamphlet looked so blurry, she couldn't even read the name of the school in big, bold print. She swiped fiercely at the tears threatening to pour down her face if she didn't watch it.

She crumpled up the brochure and slammed it into the ground and stormed inside the house.

_---_

In a week's time, the Arizona condo was stacked high with boxes. She and her mom would be moving in a few days, and she would be starting life at her new boarding school in France.

She hadn't told anyone that she wasn't coming back to PCA. She couldn't really push this off any longer. She had to tell somebody sometime.

She didn't want to tell every single one of them. She didn't think she could go through telling all six of them…she would eventually tear up, her armor cracked and exposed for the world to see.

Yes, much better to tell one of them and have them spread the word. But who would she tell? As she sat on her bed, her red and black comforter wrapping around the contours of her body, she contemplated this very important decision.

Zoey? Maybe…Zoey had always been there for her to help settle disputes between her and Nicole. Then again, Zoey would probably be relieved because she wouldn't have to be peacemaker 24/7. Lucky her.

Nicole? That was definitely out. _Nicole would be screaming like the stupid prep she is, full of fucking glee that she can blow-dry her hair without me yelling at her_, she thought bitterly.

Quinn? Nah, she didn't really know Quinn that well. She wouldn't really care anyway. As long as Quinn had her test tubes handy, Dana knew she would be perfectly content without her. Most likely, Quinn would say she'd tell everyone, and then forget after pulling an all-nighter working on some experiment, which she'd be obsessing over when she came back to PCA.

Michael? As well as everyone else, he hardly knew Dana. He wouldn't care much.

Logan? No. No further explanation needed.

Chase? She sat up, lingering on Chase. She definitely needed to tell him a few things, and furthermore, she knew he would keep her secrets. He was the loveable, goofy guy friend she always wanted. Why not?

She took out her phone. It was only 9 PM over in Boston. He would probably be up. She dialed and the phone started ringing.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Dana! I haven't heard from you since June. Anyway, how's it going?"

She froze. Why didn't she think over what she was going to say? "Uhh…that's why I kinda called."

It was silent for a moment, and then finally, "What's wrong?" he could sense the soft, vulnerability in her voice.

"I'm not coming back to PCA," she choked out.

"What?!" the surprise in his voice sounded genuine.

"That's what I said when my mom told me. She got a job in France, so she wants me to go to some boarding school out there."

"Oh…when are you leaving?"

"In three days. I was kinda wondering…if maybe you can tell everyone else for me."

"Don't worry, of course I will," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks. Also…another thing….can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Even though he can be a total, complete, utter jerk…I..."she paused for almost a minute. She couldn't help but hesitate. Finally, she came right out and said it, "I like Logan Reese."

There was dead silence for a minute and a half, "You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. You? Liking Logan? Logan?? Wow…"

"Tell him that one day for me if you can. Also, I need to give you some advice."

"Okay, it'll happen one day. And what's that?"

"Tell Zoey that you like her already!" she cracked a smile at this. Chase was obviously heels over head for Zoey, and everyone knew it…except Zoey herself.

"How'd you know? I can't believe Michael -"

"No, it wasn't Michael who told me."

He let out a sigh, "Is it really that obvious?"

She laughed at this, "Yeah, pretty much. Zoey doesn't know, and she hasn't told either me or Nicole that she likes you, but I'm pretty sure she does. Just do it and tell her, okay?"

He let out, yet another, audible sigh, "Will do. I'm gonna miss you, Dana. Honestly. You may be a little rough around the edges, but you're not so bad."

"Back at you,"

"Promise to keep in touch?"

"Definitely. Update me on how the gang is doing without me every once and awhile."

"Will do. Tell me how France is every once and awhile too."

"Will do," she said, and she meant it.

They finally said their goodbyes, and she fell back against the bed. She glanced around the empty room, and lingered on the uniform she would be wearing for the next four years. She did get a little closure from PCA, and maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on. She knew had a friend that was on her side, even though in three days, they would be miles apart. Maybe, just maybe…it was possible to find some words of encouragement from an unexpected person. Maybe, just maybe…France wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing anything for awhile now. Sorry about that, but you know how we all are...school is wearing us down :( Good thing summer's just around the corner! Woo hoo!**

**Anyway, I thought there could have potentially been some friendship between Chase and Dana if she had been kept around. Hopefully some of you feel the same way and enjoy this. I know Zoey told everyone that Dana left, but this IS called fanfiction.**

**Hope you're all doing good, and maybe I'll have the next chapter up of Illusions and Lies soon as well as some other stories ;)**

**~HOTL  
**


End file.
